


Like Like

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: It’s been 10 years and Stiles and Derek are still circling each other.  Something has to be done.





	Like Like

It was a dark and stormy night. Derek…

Just shitting you; it was a normal, boring Tuesday. Derek and Scott were tied together against the stump of the Nemeton as Stiles, or more accurately, the demon who had been controlling Stiles for the last three days, played candy crush on Derek’s phone. Derek grimaced, irritated that Stiles and by extension the demon knew Derek’s passcode. He had better not beat Stiles’s high score, Derek thought. Stiles would be pissed.

After a few seconds, Stiles sighed in irritation and looked up. “Oh, good. You’re up.” Stiles slipped Derek’s phone into his pocket and walked over. He knelt down in front to Derek. “I was getting bored waiting for you.”

“What do you want?” Derek growled. Looking into Stiles’s eyes was unsettling. The whiskey brown eyes lacked the warmth that made them shine. 

“I want to play,” Stiles whined. “I’ve been trapped in that damn box for decades! I want to…” he got up and knelt in front of Scott. “Wake up, Scotty-poo!” Stiles slapped the unconscious Alpha. 

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” Derek snapped. His ribs hurt him as he could feel his blood flowing from the large gash in his side. He could tell his healing factor wasn’t working. The sting in his side told him that he must have some how been dowsed in wolfsbane.

“Because it bugs the shit out of Stiles when I do this to people he cares about,” Derek could hear the shrug in Stiles’s voice.

It was a very good thing that Derek had all but suffocated any hope he might have that Stiles could ever have a charitable thought about him. “Then Stiles is awake in there.”

Stiles stood up and walked over to Derek. “And why would it matter so much to you?”

Derek’s stomach curled. His obsession like attraction to Stiles was well known by everyone who ever spent more than 5 seconds around them. Unfortunately, Stiles, who was so frighteningly observant about everything else, didn’t have a clue.

At all.

It was honestly pretty amazing. Frustrating, but amazing.

The rest of the pack had given up trying to intercede because “at 26, Stiles should know better.” (Lydia). They now watched it with baited breath and betting pools so big the people not even in the pack knew about it.

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes intently. Derek glared back for several long minutes until Stiles unconsciously wet his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Derek’s face flushed slightly as he eyes flickered down. Stiles’s lips slowly curled up into a smile. “So that’s the way it is with you.”

“What? No.” Derek said mentally back pedaling.

“Did you fall for the licking lips thing again?” Scott asked in a slurred voice. 

If Derek could have facepalmed, he would have.

Stiles chuckled, “Is that a common thing?” 

“You have no idea.” Scott’s voice was wavering slightly. The smell of Scott’s blood made Derek worry at the extent of Scott’s injuries. “The amount of pheromones they reek when they are together is insane.”

“And they’re not together?” Stiles exclaimed.

“No.” Scott raised his voice. “And if you can hear me Stiles, I’m totally not shitting you. Derek, tell him.”

Derek rolled his eyes and took a few minutes to reevaluate his life choices. 

“We keep telling you to learn to use your words, Derek,” Scott said earnestly. “Stiles isn’t going to believe…”

“Do we really have to do this right now?” Derek asked irritably.

“We might as well,” Scott’s voice was slowly becoming clearer. Derek felt a sigh of relief that Scott’s healing power must be kicking in. “It’s not like there’s anything else to do until someone tries to rescue us.”

“I can think of a half dozen things we can be doing besides talking about my non relationship with Stiles.”

“Like what?” Scott asked sarcastically. “What’s more important than bonding with your life mate?”

“Who told you about that?”

“I’m not an idiot and Deaton is my boss.”

Derek sighed. Fuck his life. “It might not even be true.”

“Really?” Scott sneered. “It’s been 10 years Derek. It’s time to man up and tell Stiles how you feel.”

“So, why in the hell are we tied up here?” Derek demanded of Stiles.

Stiles blinked, he had been so wrapped up in their argument that the abrupt conversation change took him by surprise. “I need to kill you so that Stiles stops clinging to the false hope that you idiots are somehow going to rescue him from me.” Stiles’s blinked, almost surprised that he was so honest.

Scott started laughing. Even Derek’s lips curled up.

“What?” Stiles demanded and then had to wait impatiently as Scott pulled himself together enough to answer the question.

“Dude, do you seriously think you’re the first thing that possessed him?” Scott asked, still gasping for air. “You can rough us up as much as you like, but as soon as our injuries start pinging on his radar, he’s going to drop you.”

“That’s the most insane thing I’ve ever heard,” Stiles said sitting back. “It took almost no effort to possess him. There’s no way he’d be able to over power me.”

“Stiles is pretty special,” Scott smiled. Derek felt the chain binding the grow taunt. Scott’s True Alpha ability must have burned through his wolfsbane. “And he loves us.”

“He loves you,” Derek mumbled stubbornly.

Scott sighed. “This is why you idiots will never get together. Derek, trust me when I tell you that he likes you. He is so into you I wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote fan fiction about you two.”

Derek flushed and glanced over at Stiles. “Can we try not to air our dirty laundry in front of the thing possessing Stiles?” 

“No, dude, I’m good,” Stiles said holding up his hands.

“The only time you sit still enough to talk about this is when we’re captured like this,” Scott replied. “Isaac and Erica have been trying to corner you for years now.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Scott, you didn’t get captured on purpose to force this conversation, did you?”

Scott stopped moving. “No!” Scott denied a little too hotly. “I wouldn’t…”

“You broke through those restraints 2 minutes ago, Scott,” Derek said dryly. 

Scott sighed and stood up as the chains slid off him harmlessly. Derek winced and stood up.

“Wow, you look pretty bad,” Scott observed looking at Derek’s injuries.

“I didn’t get the memo that we were going to fake this one.” Derek and Scott turned to Stiles. “Ok, Stiles,” Derek said slowly circling opposite Scott. “Time to wake up.”

“You guys hurt me, you’ll hurt Stiles,” Stiles said nervously.

“You should remind us how Stiles is a super powerful mage and that you’ll use his magic against us,” Scott offered.

“Don’t be a jerk,” Derek huffed. At Stiles’s confused look Derek let a little grin out. “You use Stiles’s magic on us and it will rebound. You’ll either pass out and then get pushed out by us or you’ll leave when you can’t stand the pain any longer. Either way this doesn’t end the way you want it to.”

“Leave peacefully,” Scott suggested.

“You’re bluffing,” Stiles said with a hint of uncertainty. 

Scott sprang, quickly transforming. His teeth snapped next to Stiles’s throat. Stiles threw up his hands in defense, but the magic he sent out rebounded back on him. He was thrown across the clearing and slammed into a tree. 

Derek coughed as a cloud of dust rose up. He covered his face with his sleeve and walked over to where Stiles was groaning in agony. Derek quickly put his hand on Stiles’s neck and pulled the pain from him.

“What was it this time?” Stiles rasped.

“Don’t worry about it,” Derek said scooting closer to him. He glared at Scott quickly as Scott huffed before he loped away. “Here,” he pulled Stiles half into his lap.

Stiles sighed and buried his face in Derek’s jeans. He reached out and took hold of Derek’s ankle. Breathing a quick healing spell Stiles pulled the wolfsbane from Derek. 

“Should you be doing that?” Derek asked as the burn of the wolfsbane was quickly soothed.

“I’m good,” Stiles murmured.

Derek snorted. “Don’t fall asleep. You’re hard to carry when you’re dead to the world.”

Stiles just nodded his head. For a few minutes they sat there, content not to move.

“We should talk,” Stiles said quietly.

Derek stood up.

“Ow,” Stiles complained when Derek let go of him.

Derek looked stricken and quickly put his hand back on Stiles’s neck. “I’m…”

“I don’t want your apology,” Stiles said cutting him off.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it.”

Derek looked away.

It was a sign of Stiles’s new found maturity that he didn’t rush to fill the silence with nervous babble.

“Stiles, my love life’s one burning garbage fire after another. What we have is good. I don’t want to lose it because…”. Derek’s voice faded out. Stiles had turned away from him and was staring at the canopy of trees. Derek wanted to trace Stiles’s cheekbones and smooth out the wrinkles in his forehead.

“Do you like me?” Stiles asked finally.

“You’re my best friend.” Stiles’s eyes shifted to Derek’s in surprise. Derek flushed and looked away. “You’re my anchor,” he said quietly.

Stiles sat up. “I thought your anger was your anchor.”

“It’s pretty hard to stay that angry for 10 years. Come on.” He stood up and picked Stiles’s up bridal style. “Let’s get to the hospital where you can get checked out.

“And then we’ll talk?” Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek smiled slightly. “And then we’ll talk,” he promised.


End file.
